


"This Cock Isn't Gonna Suck Itself"

by Vasser



Series: 410 Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Comfort, Eiji is not having a good time in this fic at all, Eiji just feels so damn bad, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Sickness, Taunting, Threats, Trauma, Verbal Abuse, blowjob, comforting ash, healing process, kidnap, kidnapped character, non-con, soothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasser/pseuds/Vasser
Summary: Eiji had been foolish to go out alone without any protection, and now he was paying the price.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Frederick Arthur/Okumura Eiji
Series: 410 Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990681
Comments: 22
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So welcome to the first work I've done based off a verbal prompt! This is going to be the first in a long series as I may have committed to writing a fic for every single one of the following Tumblr Prompts: https://devildomqueen.tumblr.com/post/618330701110099968/410-smut-prompts  
> They are really interesting prompts and I hope you'll stick with me as I do them! It will span many many fandoms, but hopefully it will be one hell of a fun ride!
> 
> I promise most of the fics will be a lot fluffier and nicer than this one, this just come into my head!
> 
> Thank you so much and all credit to the original creator of the prompts of tumblr! (Link Above)
> 
> Enjoy the fic, lovelies!
> 
> ~ Vasser

Eiji hated this situation with a passion. Not only had he disobeyed Ash and wandered off without protection but he had also gotten himself captured. Frederick Arthur was staring down at him with a smug smile, looking like the cat who got the cream. There was no hint to indicate where he might be, all the boy knew was that he was tied up and sprawled on the floor of some dirty warehouse somewhere.

"You're brave to walk around on your own, Samurai Boy," the former gang leader mocked with a gleeful tone. What an asshole. The Japanese boy narrowed his eyes in defiance as the blonde roughly grabbed his chin and forced him to look up. "You cocky little shit..."

An unbelievably solid fist made impact with Eiji's face in a hard punch and the taste of blood instantly alerted him to the fact his lip must have split. As strong as he wanted to be he had no experience with this life of violence like Ash, and he cried out in pain. 

Arthur seemed satisfied with the tiny noise of agony. 

"You're gonna be the perfect bait for Ash," he started suddenly, releasing the black-haired boy's chin and starting to pace around the room in a way that resembled a predator. "When he hears we've got you he'll come running, and I can finally bring that cocky little bastard down!"

His eyes widened as he considered what that meant. He had been stupid and reckless despite the jade-eyed male's warnings, and now he could very well be responsible for the downfall of someone as brilliant and as strong as Ash. Panic and despair settled into the corners of his mind as Eiji further realised that his sheltered life meant that even though he was mentally strong he was far too clueless and naïve to break himself out. He didn't even know his way around New York, even if the boy could get out he would just be caught again. Shit!

Tears started to build in his eyes from the anxiety, but he knew that would do him no good. It could only make things worse. Putting on a brave face, Eiji blinked back the tears and narrowed his eyes further at the blonde.

"Ash is smart and strong. He won't fall so easily into your trap!"

"That's where you're wrong. He's attached to you, y'know, he gets stupid when it comes to you," the blonde pointed out with a smirk as he crouched down to Eiji's level. "I think he might get even more stupid if he figures out we're giving you a small taste of his life."

That statement was ominous and didn't sit well with the Japanese boy, especially since it caused Arthur's lackeys to start chattering in anticipation. He didn't know much about the life of the lynx, but he did know it can't have been pleasant...

All of the men and boys in the warehouse started to shuffle closer and form a circle around Arthur and Eiji. The air was charged with excitement. Their actions vaguely reminded Eiji of the school festivals from when he attended school back in Japan, where the students would all huddle close and gather around a certain area when one of the main forms of entertainment was about to start. 

Before he knew it the black-haired boy was yanked up into a kneeling position by his hair. He hissed out at the pain in his scalp. Mentally scolding himself for showing them any weakness, Eiji spat out blood into Arthur's face. 

There was a brief uproar from the men around them at the show of disobedience, and Arthur's growl of anger was the only thing that warned the Japanese boy to brace himself for the sharp slap he got.

"Behave and be a good whore. You like Ash so much?! You wanna be like him?! Then open your fucking mouth," the blonde hissed to him. Eiji was confused for only a split second before noticing that Arthur had freed his own cock somewhere within the commotion.

What the fuck? What the fuck?!

The full reality of the situation seemed to crash down onto the victim all at once. Ash's horrible past... Of course, there had been hints that it included sexual abuse, and this blonde bastard was trying to use that to his full advantage to damage both Eiji and the fierce lynx.

Pity for Ash flooded his chest as well as fear for his own predicament as Arthur once again roughly pulled him up by the hair.

"What are you waiting for, Samurai Boy?! Huh? This cock isn't gonna suck itself!"

Something glinted and shone in the kidnapper's hand. Somehow Eiji's fear-addled brain managed to identify it as a blade. Oh shit... There was no way out of this. He either submitted and did as he was told, or he would be stabbed.

A defeated and fearful expression settled onto the black-haired boy's face, and he heard someone jeer something about 'pretty and scared little doe eyes'. Was this the kind of horrible taunting and treatment Ash had been forced to endure his whole life? If Ash managed to get through this as no more than a child then Eiji had no right to complain now. It was still wrong, but for Ash he would submit as keep himself as together as possible.

Just as Arthur was about to get impatient he finally took the waiting appendage into his mouth, looking absolutely disgusted as he did. Instantly, his kidnapper started to roughly assault Eiji's mouth, thrusting hard and fast and ramming straight into the back of his throat.

With nearly every thrust the black-haired boy gagged around the large cock violating him, and the long pubes at the end of it made him want to throw up whenever they touched his face.

"Put some effort in, you bitch."

Eiji let the degrading name just wash over him as he did as he was told, sucking with the barest amount of effort. He couldn't let cruel words get to him if he was going to get through this unbroken. Besides that, putting in such little effort could maybe benefit him; if Arthur thought that this was the best the Japanese boy could manage then maybe he would lose interest...

It didn't seem so though, he kept pushing forcefully into Eiji's mouth. Loud and vile moans filled the air along with a few obscenities. The cock got harder in his mouth and the extra weight on his tongue caused him to gag again. Honestly, he was surprised he hadn't been sick...

Tears finally ran down his eyes from how many times he had been forced to gag combined with how stressed this was making him. They went unheeded, though, as Arthur seemed to be getting even more into it. Grabbing Eiji by his fluffy black hair once again, the blonde forced his head back and forth far too fast for it to be comfortable. 

"Shit! Urh!"

More and more moans were filling the air getting closer and closer together as the asshole got close to his peak.

"You better swallow this, Samurai Boy."

That hiss was the only warning he received before an absolutely vile taste filled his mouth. Arthur came in ribbons inside Eiji's mouth and he could honestly say it was the most disgusting and horrible thing he had ever experienced. His kidnapper pulled out of the boy's mouth to allow him to swallow, but it backfired as the disgusting substance finally pushed Eiji to throw up at Arthur's feet.

There were boos and jeers of disappointment at the action, and the blonde had actually gone red with fury. 

"You disgusting little whore!"

His head was so dizzy after throwing up that the Japanese boy was only half aware that he had just been kicked in the chest. Not that it mattered anymore, nothing could be worse than what just happened. The worst was over at least...

He was prepared for a beating but it never came. The mention of Ash's name snapped Eiji back to reality and he managed to lift his head just enough to listen properly. One of Arthur's men was announcing that Ash had been sighted nearby with his boys armed to the teeth. They were prepared to come in guns blazing.

Hope and apprehension weighed on Eiji's heart as he realised that he could be saved but Ash could also be harmed. It was out of his hands now and he just had to pray...

"Hear that, Samurai Boy? Your little boyfriend is on his way. Maybe I'll let you watch as I kill him!"

... He hoped Arthur burned in hell. Eiji's head swam still from sickness and being beaten and used so roughly. As much as he tried he couldn't stop the black spots that entered his vision, and the beginnings of gunfire was the last this Eiji heard before he passed out on the cold and filthy floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of people requested a second chapter and one particular comment just encouraged my inner insanity, so here! Have some hurt/comfort with the artermath of what Arthur did to Eiji!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little addition onto the fic and please please please just let me sit in the corner squealing from the angsty fluff here.
> 
> ~ Vasser x

When Eiji next awoke it was to the scent of coffee and gunpowder; a familiar smell. It was warm and there was something soft on top of him. A blanket? Yes, it was a blanket. He heard things before he saw them, whispered voices debating whether it was time to try waking Eiji up or whether they should let him rest.

Finally, the black-haired boy opened his eyes and was met with jade-coloured ones. Relief flooded his entire being and tears slipped down as he realised that Ash was not only safe and alive but had also saved him. Everything had turned out for the best!

'Except it didn't', he reminded himself as his facial expression fell. None of this would have happened in the first place if he had been more sensible, and his dear friend and crush hadn't managed to reach him before he had been violated and beaten within an inch of his life...

"Woah, Eiji... Eiji, shh," came Ash's soothing voice from the left of him as a gentle hand started to run through his hair. "I know... I know what happened is terrible, but you're safe now... You're with me."

The words felt like a promise and Eiji couldn't help but to cry harder, shuffling and accidentally loosening a bandage that was wrapped around his arm. Little cuts showed themselves as well as a spattering of bruises. At the time he hadn't realised just how bad it had been, he had been so high on the adrenaline and fear of trying to survive and figure things out.

He knew that Ash would protect him, but the memory of what Arthur had done forced itself to the front of his brain. Nausea washed over him all over again as he remembered the foul feelings and the vile tastes and the pain and the blood-

"Eiji! Shit!" 

Next thing he knew he had thrown up in a bucket Ash had quickly thrusted under his chin. Once he was satisfied that the Japanese boy's sickness had passed he asked Alex to go dispose of the bucket's contents in a toilet.

"I'm s-sorry... Ash... I..." His voice trailed off as he realised he didn't have a clue what he was trying to say. What was he trying to apologise for? Being weak, he supposed. His dear friend had been through so much worse over a period of years when he had been just a child and survived, but Eiji felt like he may break from just this.

Now that the black-haired boy was safe the situation seemed even more bleak than when he was actually in it. At the time he had his survival instincts working on overdrive and distracting him, he supposed. He wasn't on high alert anymore and that allowed reality to start drowning him. 

A warm pair of arms encircled him, one of the hands from which kept petting his hair in a soothing motion. 

"You don't need to apologise for anything, baby," Ash mumbled softly into his ear before kissing his cheek affectionately, making sure not to move too quickly to prove to Eiji he wasn't a threat. "I should have protected you better. I should have warned you better instead of telling you to just stay inside without saying why."

His chest warmed slightly at the affection even though he still felt bleak; still felt the weight of Arthur's cock on his tongue and the pressure of a fist on his face. No, he wasn't forgetting this any time soon.

"It's not your fault, Ash..." He hoped that the mumbled little phrase could bring comfort to the boy he loved dearly. It wasn't Ash's fault. The lynx had done his best to sheltered the Japanese boy from the cruelties of this city. The fault laid entirely with Arthur. 

"What happened to you was horrible, Eiji," Ash continued in an extremely soft voice, talking to him like he was fragile. Eiji appreciated that right now, because he really did feel fragile. "I could tell what he did because of the mess, and because the smarmy bastard still had his dick hanging out of his jeans when I stormed in..."

Did that make him relieved or ashamed? He wasn't sure. Was he comfortable with Ash knowing what he had done and caring for him over it when Ash until recently was having to endure so much worse? 

"I know that expression, baby. Don't feel guilty, okay? You did your best, so let me care for you," the lynx encouraged in a gentle tone, his hands never stopping their loving movements. "Let me help you heal."

Ash seemed so certain about this and he spoke so softly that Eiji couldn't refuse.

"O-okay..."

A light kiss was pressed to the top of his head as Ash pulled him even closer, letting the black-haired male rest his head on his chest. It was a calming position and finally really drove home to Eiji that nothing like this would ever happen to him again. Ash would move Heaven and Hell to make sure of it.

Obviously Eiji had relaxed quite a bit, because a tension in Ash's body seemed to drop when his injured friend's expression softened a little, some of the emotional pain easing. Healing would be a long journey, disgust still settled into the corner of his mind and memories still floated that encouraged a sick feeling in his stomach. He could do it though, in time. He could get down the long path of healing if Ash was beside him to help him.

For now though he did what he thought would be best. For now he cried into his precious lynx's chest. Arthur was in his head and thoughts, phantom feelings of him still imprinted on Eiji's skin, and so the black-haired male let Ash soothe him as he cried to let out all the pain. 

If there was one thing that the whole experience taught Eiji, it was that you couldn't heal from pain without letting yourself feel it.


End file.
